


Flower Gleam And Glow

by lyfthemuffinmoth



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tangled (2010) Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyfthemuffinmoth/pseuds/lyfthemuffinmoth
Summary: The magically long-haired Benzaiten has spent his entire life in a tower, but now that a runaway thief has stumbled upon him, he is about to discover the world for the first time, and who he really is.---Alternatively titled the tangled au absolutely no one asked for
Relationships: Benzaiten Steel & Sarah Steel, Cassandra Kanagawa & Cecil Kanagawa, Mick Mercury/Benzaiten Steel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I know this one is real short so have two chapters at the same time and also I'm bad at writing prologue hhh

Once upon a time, in a far away land, there was a beautiful kingdom that lived in harmony. The kingdom of Ceria was ruled kindly by its two queens in a gentle way and they made sure that everyone in the kingdom was happy.

This all changed when one of these queens fell horribly ill while pregnant with twins. They tried everything to make it better, but nothing worked. Until they heard a rumor about a flower that grew in the outskirts of the kingdom. It was said that this flower was the cure to all illness.

So Queen Vespa sent out the best of the best of the kingdom to find said flower and bring it back to save her beloved Buddy.

And after weeks of travel, they found the flower and brought it back to the palace, making it into a soup that eventually saved the Queen's life and the lives of their twins. 

The kingdom was overjoyed and everyone was so happy about the two new lives that had been brought into the world. Two lovely princes. One that could grow up a gentle and kind King and one that could grow into a smart and honest Queen.

The two Queens thought about it a lot while they spent time with their kids. Fantasized about how amazing a ruler both would be. Although unfortunately this time didn't last long.

You see, there was someone not happy with the Queen's healing, especially because it involved the flower. This woman, Sarah Steel had been using the flower to keep her youth and beauty. And with the flower gone, her youth would not remain much longer. So she needed to gain back the flower, or at least what was left of it.

This was why she broke into the palace late at night and snuck into the nursery where the young twins slept. One look at them and Sarah immediately saw which one had been touched by the flower. She picked up the boy with the blonde hair and flinched as the baby started weeping and crying like mad. She could already hear guard coming and decided that it was better to just take the child and leave. Before it was too late and she would perish of old age.

So the awful woman fled the castle and was gone before anyone could see where. The kingdom searched every corner of the kingdom but with no luck. The boy was simply lost. The Queens were devastated and kept the other twin under close surveillance for then on so that such a horrible thing would never happen again. 

While one Prince grew up in a palace with his mothers and in a lovely place, the other grew up in a tower, far far away from anyone except the woman who called herself his mother. She would tell him not to leave the tower ever, that the world was too dangerous for him while she brushed his curly long hair. 

He would sing to her each day to restore her youth and listen to her when she said not to leave. He would teach himself to spin and dance when his mother was away just do something, feel alive. 

And every night on his birthday he would stare out of the tower window and watch the floating lights that hovered through the sky, wondering if he'd ever get to see them in person.


	2. Running

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because the first one is a short boy have two at once

It was early evening and once again, Ben found himself looking out of the small window the tower had. He was wearing a pretty basic outfit - blouse, loose trousers and a warm blanket because it was winter and he was cold - as he stared into the nothing, not really paying attention to what he was just looking at. He just stared into the distance, thinking. 

It was almost his eighteenth birthday. That meant he was almost an adult. His mother would let him leave the tower when he was all grown up, right? Of course she would. She was a good person and she would let him at least try. Although if it really was as dangerous as she said it was, maybe it was smart to stay inside the tower. 

Nonetheless, Ben needed to see the floating lights in person, even if it was only once. He didn't like the fact that they always showed up on his birthday. That couldn't be a coincidence, right? Sure as hell would be a weird coincidence.

He was startled out of his thoughts by his mother calling him from down the tower. “Benzaiten, I'm home!” she called gently. Ben knew what that meant. He threw his just ungodly amount of hair over a small hook above the window so it fell down and his mother could step down in it. Once he felt a small tug on it, he took a deep breath and started pulling the woman up until she was above on the same level as he was. She stepped in through the window and when she set foot into the wooden floor, Ben pulled his hair back inside as well. 

“Good evening, mother.” he greeted softly. Sarah simply sat down on a chair and patted the little stool in front of her. Ben immediately took the hint and sat down. He reached over his hand to pick up the hairbrush and then handed it to his mother. She hadn't even begun brushing yet or Ben already rapidly sung the song his mother always wanted him to sing, so he could get to asking her about the lights. He took a deep breath after he finished singing.

“Mother, can I ask you something?” Ben said nervously. He was running his hands through another part of his hair that was resting on his lap. It was something he did a lot when he was nervous and he barely even realised he was doing it. 

Sarah placed her hands on his. “Don’t do that, it might hurt your hair.” she said, pulling his hands out. “And I suppose that depends on what your question is.” 

“Well, you know how it’s my birthday tomorrow? I was wondering if I could maybe… Go outside and see the lights?” Benten asked, still a little tense about the question.

He felt Sarah let go of his hair and stood up. “Ben, we have discussed this. You can’t go outside. It’s too dangerous out there.” he said. “There are all sorts of bad people out there, people who want to hurt you.”

Ben stood up as well and went to face her. “Mother please, if you just let me-”

“Ben, I said no.”

“But mother-”

“Nonono, no buts. We’re done talking about this. The world is scary out there. I don’t want you to get hurt.” 

Sarah took his hands. “I’m just trying to look out for you.” She said in a sickly sweet tone. Ben nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, you’re right mother. I’m sorry.”

Sarah lifted his hands and looked into his eyes. “Benten. I need you to promise me not to ever ask to leave the tower again.”

Ben widened his eyes slightly. “But-”

The grip on his hands tightened and Ben flinched. “Yes, yes, alright mother, I promise.”

Ben took a deep breath as Sarah wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug. “I love you.” she whispered into his messy hair.

“I love you more.” Ben replied, wrapping his arms around her too in return.

Sarah planted a kiss on the boy’s forehead.

-

Mick Mercury had never seen himself becoming a thief. Sure, he wasn’t the most competent person for a professional decent job, but he just didn’t see himself having the competency to be a thief either. Yet here he was. Running away from a group of angry castle guard with a satchel in his hands that contained a very important and valuable crown. 

The twins that were running with him were on the other hand clearly professionals. They had told him specifically how to do everything and Mick wasn’t as stupid as to question two people who frequently dressed in neon and who also had a lot of knives. So he followed along with their plans and had lingered a little too long, causing them to have to run and fast. 

Mick's hand clutched a satchel tight. Just running and running until they arrived at a dead end. Mick looked up, realizing they were going to have to climb up. He looked back at the siblings. 

“Gimme a boost. I'll pull you up.” he said. They laughed. 

“Not everyone is a stupid as you, Mercury.” Cassandra spoke up, crossing her arms. “Give us the crown first.” 

Mick sighed, handing her the satchel. “I can't believe you still don't trust me.” he said with a sigh. 

Soon they were climbing up on eachother, Cass all the way down and Cecil standing on her shoulders and Mick standing on his. He managed to scrambled on top and then panted for a little. 

Cecil looked up at him. “Alright now pull us up, darling.” he said. 

Mick sighed. He glanced at the satchel in his hands. He'd gotten it off of Cassandra while he was getting on her shoulder. Honestly, people didn't give Mick enough credit sometimes. 

He looked back down at Cecil. “I think I'll pass.” he said. 

Cecil made a confused face and then he spotted the satchel in his hand. “Son of a bitch- Cassandra, what the hell?” he said.

Mick could barely still hear him though. He was already running. Which was smart considering the horse that was charging at him. 

She looked magestic, really. A beautiful white horse saddled with some sort of leathery green saddle. Most importantly, there was no one riding her. 

Well, this was a stupid decision, but Mick thrived on stupid decision so he really didn't care as he attempted to jump in the horse's back. 

She didn't like it very much and soon they were both very busy. She was busy trying to get him off and Mick was busy trying to stop her. 

To be fighting with a horse had certainly not been on Mick’s to do list for the day, but here he was. The horse was pretty annoying but Mick didn’t exactly blame her. He was the one who’d stolen the stupid crown, the horse was just doing her job. That didn’t make the fact that she was now trying to throw him off a cliff much better though. Still, the crown was important. Mick needed it. For important reasons.

Mick Mercury wasn’t exactly the brightest person so sure he was still in a bit of an ego rush for managing to outsmart two of the more competent thieves in the kingdom, even though he was probably going to regret that. The twins were a force to be reckoned with, but that was a problem for another day. Right now he just needed to make sure he didn’t fall off the cliff and y’know just make sure he didn’t die overall. That’d be great. Yeah, that was the goal. Just don’t die.

Okay now in retrospect he should’ve probably paid more attention to said cliff but hey, the guy had a lot on his find. So he tumbled down with the horse right next to him. The minute he could get back up after falling flat on the forest ground, he quickly hid behind a nearby bush. 

He held his breath as he heard the horse move around behind him, holding the satchel close to his chest. One thing at a time. Just be quiet, Mercury. 

When he heard the footsteps of the horse fade away he let out a relieved sigh. Thank God. He was about to make his way back through the bushes when he spotted a tower. He raised an eyebrow as he walked closer. That was,,, weird. 

He then remembered that oh right a lot of angry palace guard was after him. And it was as good a sanctuary as any. So he started climbing the tower. It took him a long time, but by the time he was up there, he was pretty proud of himself. He panted to himself as he caught his breath. That was quite the climb. 

He then looked around. It sure looked like someone lived there. Food leftovers, curtains, stairs. Mick raised an eyebrow. “Hello?” He called. “Anybody home?” 

On the plus side, he did get an answer. But on the downside, that answer was getting whacked on the back of the head with something heavy and then collapsing on the floor. Wonderful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Comments and kudos give me big serotonin and would be much appreciated


End file.
